Pivotable sash windows are well known. These windows include assemblies to permit pivoting of the windows for cleaning. These assemblies including rotating cams, and cam housings that move vertically. The cam housings are designed to operate as brakes to prevent movement of the sash in the jamb while the sash is pivoted for window cleaning. Cam housings are also referred to as shoes or brakes. Their overall design and operation is well known in the art.
Movement of the cam housing horizontally within the jamb has been identified by the inventors as a drawback of existing sash window designs. This results in difficulty in the smooth operation of the pivoting feature of the sash.